


X-men Supreme: Havok and X-23's One-Night Stand

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme series. Before they crossed paths with the X-men, Havok and X-23 shared a special night together. This is the story of that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Havok and X-23's One-Night Stand

** X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Havok and X-23's One-Night Stand  
**

* * *

**AN: Greetings! This is a one-shot of extended and explicit scenes from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. Like the other cut-scenes I’ve done, this is sexual in nature. It doesn’t affect the continuity and the story. It just adds a little something extra to the world of X-men Supreme.**

**Warning: As stated, the content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters and I make no money off this story. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I encourage everyone to take the time to review. Please post your comments on the fanfiction website or send me your feedback at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**District X (AN: This takes place during Issue 52: District X Part 1)**

In every major city, there are certain neighborhoods that most people know to avoid. They act as the unsightly armpits of the city, drawing in those unsavory forces that manifest whenever a large amount of people gathers in a condensed area. They’re not just the dark allies and dilapidated buildings that attract crime and trash either. They’re places where traditional law and order break down, giving way to something else entirely.

Not long ago, District X was one of those neighborhoods in New York City that nobody thought twice about, unless they got lost. At one point, it was set to redevelop into a community of mid to high end residential areas. Then, the economy tanked, investors ran, and the neighborhood went to hell. Half-finished buildings lay vacant for months on end, quickly attracting those darker elements of the city. That’s when Tessa, Bishop, and Multiple stepped in, turning what could’ve been a rotting ghetto into a mutant haven for wayward mutants.

Sadly, there were some who might have preferred a rotting ghetto. Since its inception, District X had been a target, becoming an easy target for anti-mutant protests and the authorities. Tessa, Bishop, and Multiple didn’t let it escalate, finding ways to maintain a fragile peace. They made sure the community paid its taxes, obeyed the law, and didn’t pick unnecessary fights. However, there were some fights they couldn’t avoid. The best they could do was win those fights before they became wars.

This was where Alex Summers came in. He found his way to District X, having been a fighter all his life. He arrived at a time when more and more people were looking to pick a fight for all the wrong reasons.

“This way! We know the cops won’t follow us here so move your ass!” said a middle-aged man in a jacket in an urgent voice.

“I’m trying! I didn’t know the cab wouldn’t drive us any closer,” said a breathless, out-of-shape man wearing similar attire.

“Well either do your homework or get a fucking treadmill! This is the only place Zebra Daddy said he’d drop off the merchandise. He says it’s best for everybody. The cops don’t like this town and if anyone get caught, they’ll blame the muties by default. Everyone wins!”

“Except the muties,” said the out-of-shape man.

“Like I said,” his partner said, “ _everybody_ wins.”

Alex wanted to break both their jaws and crack a few ribs upon hearing this, but he had to stay hidden. From a nearby rooftop, he had been monitoring the rear entrance of an unfinished apartment building for the past half-hour. Using advanced A/V equipment that Tessa gave him, he listened and recorded situation below. With no moon, a light fog, and occasional rain, the conditions were perfect for someone to mess with District X.

The young mutant watched the two men carefully through a pair of night vision goggles, contemplating how this fight would play out. This wasn’t the first case of people trying to funnel criminal activity through District X in hopes that mutants would get blamed. In fact, this had been happening a lot lately.

Three days ago, a couple of stories broke that mutants in District X were funneling weapons through the city. If that weren’t bad enough, these weapons were from Genosha, a country now run by mutants. It made too much sense for the public, mutants communities funneling weapons from a mutant country. The criminals behind this scheme probably knew that. If they weren’t putting his home and friends at risk, Alex might have admired such cunning. Instead, he was just _aching_ for a chance to take these guys out.

_‘I hate it when Tessa is right. Granted, she’s almost always right. Having a supercomputer for a brain will do that. But why does it have to be every bit as bad as it seems? I know I’m new here. I know District X is a tough place to call home. I just can’t stay away from lousy situations.’_

With every second that passed, the tension grew. The men below began pacing restlessly, checking the time every 30 seconds or so. Alex remained as focused as his teenage mind would allow.

It was strange – and probably unhealthy – that he felt so comfortable in situations like this. Then again, it could’ve been _much_ worse. He learned from a young age that he had to keep fighting. He only recently stopped relying on others to protect him and he every intention of keeping it that way.

_‘Don’t start whining, Alex. You know why Bishop sent you here. This is your chance to show you can help District X. This is your chance to show you won’t back down from a big fight. You’re not your brother. You’re not going to run away and pretend you’re something you’re not. Now prove yourself, damn it!’_

Alex was ready for the fight to begin. He gripped the night vision goggles, just waiting for the opportunity to arise. He didn’t end up having to wait much longer.

After another couple minutes or so, a moving van pulled into the loading area. It looked no different than the countless moving vans that rode up and down the streets of New York every day. In other words, it was the perfect way to hide something that needed to stay hidden. As it backed into the loading area, Alex moved in to get a closer look.

“Turn off the headlights!” one of the men called out. “Don’t make a bigger racket than you have to!”

“It’s New York City. You _really_ think anyone is gonna notice?” replied his partner.

“In mutie town? You really want to take a chance like that with merch like this?”

“Point taken.”

The way they talked, they must be working with something valuable. Given how anxious these guys were to offload it, chances were it was something that District X residents didn’t want in their neighborhood. Alex made a fist and started gathering energy, ready to blow it up if he had to.

He continued to move in closer so that he had a much clearer view of the loading area. He didn’t even need to the A/V equipment to hear the men. He left most of this gear behind, taking only a pair of binoculars fitted with night vision. Once he got into position behind an air condition unit, he got his first close glimpse of the truck. As soon as it backed into the loading area, the rear hatch opened and he got his first look at this merchandise. It immediately forced Alex to re-evaluate his strategy.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Guess Tess was wrong after all. It’s _way_ worse than she thought.”

This so-called merchandise wasn’t illegal Genoshan weaponry. It wasn’t illegal drugs either. It was _people_ – the worst kind of merchandise in terms of disturbing possibilities.

“Get moving!” barked one of the men. “If anyone so much as _whimpers_ , you all lose a meal. Do it again and you lose something _much_ worse!”

Alex had to resist the urge to blow that man’s head off as he watched the scene unfold. From the back of the truck, about a dozen young, undersized teenagers carefully marched forward. Most of them were girls, but he saw a few boys as well. Their attire, consisting of skimpy mini-skirts for the girls and tight jeans for the boys, made it painfully obvious what they were in for.

There had always been rumors about sex trafficking. In big cities like New York, it was almost a given. Being a runaway, Alex had seen teenagers end up in some pretty nasty situations. This was by far the worst. These guys had the audacity to bring sex trafficking to District X. This gave him even more incentive to stop them.

_‘Shit! This changes things. I can’t just start blasting. These guys strike me as the type who would gladly use innocent teenagers as human shields anyways. I should call Tessa and Bishop. I should bring in some backup. But something tells me time might be a factor here.’_

As Alex contemplated his next move, another complication arose. The front doors of the truck opened and three imposing figures stepped out. The first two looked like typical thugs, no different than the other two Alex had been observing. But the last one to step out looked different. It was a bit taller, had odd-looking jet-black hair, strange-looking sunglasses, and a trench coat that seemed to cover more than just a suit. He didn’t strike Alex as someone who went down easy in a fight.

Whoever this other man was, he was definitely the one in charge. As he approached the group of teenagers, they whimpered in his presence. Even the two thugs from earlier looked nervous.

“Is this all of them?” he asked.

“This is the most we could move, Pretty Boy,” replied the other thug nervously. “Zebra Daddy isn’t looking to push his luck here. He wants to make sure this will work before he makes it a regular deal.”

“Yes. I know Zebra Daddy is exercising a great deal of caution. He’s had to since someone began _downsizing_ his enforcers,” said the man they called Pretty Boy impatiently. “Why else would he call upon the Reavers for assistance?”

“We don’t know shit about that. We just know he needs a better way to move his merch. He’s running low on manpower and he’s got some very interested buyers for these tykes. He says if the Reavers can help with transport, they’d get a share of the profits.”

“We had better. We’re taking a big chance here, using mutant territory as a transfer point. The Reavers have _experience_ with mutants and it’s never been pleasant.”

“Hey, this ain’t our first choice either,” says one of the men, “but Zebra Daddy figures that with everyone looking for Genosha weapons, they won’t be expecting _this_ kind of merch.”

“I’d say that’s smart, but only if it goes smoothly,” said Pretty Boy.

“All the more reason to get this over with,” said one of the men standing next to him.

This was getting more volatile with each passing second. He had heard about the Reavers. Tessa mentioned them once before. She said she had encountered them in a previous life, although she didn’t go into details. All she said was they were a nasty crew of guns for hire. Anyone who hired them usually did so as a last resort. That meant they weren’t afraid to fight dirty.

_‘Reavers? Here in District X? Oh Tess is going to love this. And here I was thinking I’d just blast a few thugs around and hope that got the job done – as if anything ever comes THAT easy. Then again, maybe this is my chance to show them I can handle myself – that I can fight for District X. It’s not like my brother is here to hold me back this time.’_

Alex began formulating a plan for taking these guys down. He was outnumbered. He had vulnerable, innocent teenagers in the crossfire as well. If he was going to take these guys down, he had to do it carefully. On top of that, he had to do it soon because it looked like these guys were ready to move.

As he continued scoping out the area, Pretty Boy turned his attention to the dozen scared teenagers who were being moved along like cattle. They were all trembling and under-nourished. For all Alex knew, they had been crammed in that truck for days. It tempted him to fire the first shot and take this “Pretty Boy” down before he could torment them even more. However, he could still hear his brother’s voice in his head, urging him to fight smart and not reckless. As much as he despised his brother’s chiding, he didn’t ignore him when he was right.

“So young, ripe, and fresh – those are Zebra Daddy’s words. Not mine,” said Pretty Boy as he walked up and down the row of scared teens. “He places great value on his _assets_. Lately, someone has been undermining that value. That’s why your trip here was rather…unpleasant.”

Alex could hear some of the teenagers sobbing. Some even coughed, showing signs of illness. These kids needed to get away. They needed help. This wasn’t just about protecting District X anymore. Having been in his share of bad situations as a teenager, this was now personal for Alex.

“Don’t worry though. Your trip is almost complete,” said Pretty Boy. “Zebra Daddy has entrusted the Reavers with the final leg of your journey. That trip begins in precisely one hour. That’s how long you have to make yourselves more…presentable. That means you will shower, dress, and fix yourselves as we instruct. Failure to do so – well, assume that’s _not_ an option.”

As he said this, the two thugs that had been standing alongside Pretty Boy showed the scared teens that they were armed. Each had a sub-machine gun – most likely of the illegal variety – and a couple of special tasers. It sent a clear message. They were in charge and these teens had no power.

Having delivered this message, the other two thugs had already unlocked the garage door and opened it up. Alex didn’t get clear glimpse of the inside, but it didn’t look pleasant. It was dark, cramped, and confined – not a good place to pick a fight, especially with scared and weakened teenagers nearby. He saw Pretty Boy doing one last scan of the nearby area. That could only mean they were set to head inside before bad became worse for these kids. He couldn’t let it get to that point.

_‘That’s it! No more excuses! Time to make a move. Come on, Alex! Think! You can’t let them get those kids inside. They’ll have the edge and God only knows what they’ll do with it. I need to keep them outside. But how?’_

Alex thought fast. This was one instance where he wished he had his brother’s tactical skills. Scott had always been better at thinking on his feet. He could always come up with a plan, no matter how tense the situation. It was one of the few skills he actually admired in his brother, but only to an extent.

He began frantically scanning his surroundings, not even knowing what he was looking for. Being on the roof, there wasn’t much he could do that didn’t involve putting the kids at risk. Then, something caught his eye. It was a large panel near the door that he used to access the roof on this building earlier. While this building might not have been completed, it did have some major utilities installed. These guys wouldn’t be using it if they didn’t. One of those systems was the sprinkler system.

“Even Scott wouldn’t bust my balls for this,” said Alex with a half-grin.

Working quickly, Alex put down the night vision binoculars and ran over to the panel. He used his powers to deliver a quick shot that blew off the heavy lock. As soon as it opened, he looked around for the right control. Having lived in run-down buildings with limited utilities, he knew a thing or two about rigging them to work. That meant he also knew a thing or two about breaking them.

_‘This won’t win the fight for me, but it’ll keep it fair. I won’t have much time to make my move. I better make it count!’_

After finding the controls for the sprinklers, Alex turned a few valves and flipped a switch. He then ran towards the nearest fire escape, knowing the clock was now ticking.

He barely took a two steps before his plan bore fruit. It started with a few blaring alarms that no doubt caught Pretty Boy and his crew off-guard. Then, before they could start blaming the teens they had trafficked, the sprinklers all over the building went off and sprayed every floor with dirty water.

“The hell?! Did someone set off the alarm?” yelled one of the thugs.

“Don’t look at me! This place is a shithole!” yelled another.

“Everybody back outside! Don’t you dare fucking run!” said one of the thugs, now pointing his gun at the confused teens.

It was chaos. Pretty Boy’s crew and the teens had only been inside the building briefly, but it was long enough to get soaked by the sprinklers. They were panicking now, trying to control the situation. Pretty Boy’s armed thugs surrounded the teens, making sure they couldn’t run. Many cowered, bracing themselves for the worst.

“Please! Don’t…” whimpered one of the girls.

“Shut up!” barked one of the men, jamming his gun against her temple to further silence her. “I swear if one of you did this…”

“They didn’t. They _couldn’t_ have,” said Pretty Boy, the only one _not_ panicking at this point.

“How do you know?”

“I know,” he said with the utmost certainty.

Alex was already halfway down the fire escape. He kept Pretty Boy and his thugs in sight, using the noise of the sprinklers to mask his movements. He wasn’t in range for an attack just yet, but he had to be the one to fire the first shot. Otherwise, these innocent teens might be on the receiving end.

Pretty Boy looked up at the building and back towards the cowering teenagers. Some were already on their knees, just waiting for the inevitable horror to come. Only one remained perfectly still and unaffected – a girl with dark hair, a leather jacket, and fishnet stockings. Pretty Boy’s vision narrowed on hers while his henchmen continued to process the situation. They couldn’t see the signs, but he did.

“While I doubt any of you planned this, I suspect at least _one_ of you made it possible,” he said to them. “You’ve all made Zebra Daddy desperate, forcing him to do transfers at shoddy locales like _this_. His desperation makes his operations vulnerable. I think somebody wants that – somebody who _isn’t_ an authority figure or rival associate.”

Pretty Boy continued to focus on the one girl who wasn’t cowering. She didn’t flinch in the slightest. She just kept her head down, not even letting him see her face. He took a step closer, now leering over the girl with his menacing form. Zebra Daddy’s hired thugs couldn’t see what was going on, but he could.

“We gotta get moving! We gotta find another place!” urged one of the increasingly anxious thugs.

“Where? We’ve got less than an hour before the transfer!” said another.

“We’ll make it in time,” said Pretty Boy confidently, “but first, we must secure the primary source of Zebra Daddy’s recent ill. If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll pay a generous bonus.”

“The source?” said one of the thugs in confusion.

“Yes,” said Pretty Boy intently, “and wouldn’t you know it? She’s been standing here this entire…”

Alex made sure he didn’t finish. As soon as he stepped off the fire escape, he sprinted towards the loading area. The second he was within range, he charged his hands with energy and fired a single shot towards Pretty Boy. It hit him point blank, knocking him away from the girl he had been leering over and back towards the truck. The first shot had been fired. Now, the rest of the fight could unfold.

“Get down!” Alex yelled to the teens as he ran towards them.

“We got a mutie!” exclaimed one of the thugs.

“Not for much longer, we don’t!” said another.

The scared and confused teens did exactly as Alex hoped, immediately ducking down to the ground to avoid the next attack. Just as he planned, each of the four thugs turned their attention away from the teens and towards him. Armed with sub-machine guns and even more reason to panic, they fired back with a wave of bullets.

The sound of gunfire erupted throughout the area, shattering the late evening calm. Alex immediately ducked behind a pile of wood and concrete debris, narrowly avoiding a few stray bullets in the process. His hands were still glowing. He stayed low, barely getting a glimpse of the four men still guarding the kids. He had succeeded in the first part of his plan, keeping these guys outside and making himself the target instead of the teens. Now, he prepared to launch the next part of his plan, which carried the most risk.

_‘Good. Shoot at me. Waste your bullets. Take your eyes off the kids. Focus on me so I can bide my time and get off another shot…hopefully before Pretty Boy gets up.’_

It was definitely a risk, one that Bishop and Tessa would bemoan him for taking. Alex was prepared to accept those risks. He had been taking those risks all his life. He didn’t care if they were foolish. They just had to pay off.

This one, however, didn’t pay off as well as he had hoped. With his hands still glowing, he tried to peak around his cover to see if he had another shot. He ended up having to duck again, hearing a bullet whiz right past his ear in the process. The thugs had collected themselves quicker than expected. They each had extra clips of ammunition as well. They came prepared. They also understood that every moment the kept Alex subdued was another moment to their advantage.

“You hear that, mutie? You’ll run out of cover before we run out of bullets!” yelled one of the thugs.

“You think he’s alone?” said another as he reloaded his sub-machine gun.

“If he is, he’s the dumbest damn mutie in the world!”

“Then hurry up and kill him so we can get the hell out of here!”

Alex peaked around again, still not having a clear shot. The four men backed began backing away, now standing right in front of the terrified teens, most of which were covering their ears waiting for the noise to stop. He attempted to get another shot off, but a bullet ended up grazing his wrist, forcing him to duck even lower.

“Ow! Damn it!” he cursed.

Now clenching his wrist, Alex contemplated his next move. This wasn’t good. His window was closing fast. These guys weren’t quite as inept as he had hoped. If these guys started using those kids as fodder, then this fight was as good as lost.

_‘Relax! It’s just pain. It’ll heal. You need to get another shot! Get them away from those kids! Come on, Summers! Prove that you’re worth the dumbass risks you take!’_

Alex peaked around again, hoping to get one more shot off to tip the balance. He still couldn’t get a shot off. However, this time something else caught his eye – something that none of the men picked up on.

That girl that Pretty Boy had been leering over earlier hadn’t moved. In fact, she hadn’t even raised her head. Alex assumed there must be something wrong with her. She might be _damaged_ , as only certain trafficked teenagers can be. Then, she did something that caught him by surprise.

With a distinct “snikt,” the girl drew a set of metal claws from her knuckles. Then, she finally raised her head to reveal that, unlike the other teenagers around her, she was anything but scared.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ ,” she said.

Then, with a feral roar that rivaled that of any animal, the teenage girl attacked two of the thugs from behind. They don’t even get a chance to turn around before she drives her claws into their backs. If the way their eyes widen is any indication, she definitely hit some critical organs.

“Ack!” the two men gasped.

“Shit!” exclaimed one who was still firing toward Alex.

“Taze her! Shoot her! Do something!” exclaimed the other.

The two men immediately scrambled, running off to the side to evade the clawed girl. She let out a predatory snarl as she pushed the two wounded bodies down to the wet pavement, causing them to drop their guns in the process.

This finally caused some of the scared teens to remove their hands from their ears. When they saw the girl act, they didn’t look all that surprised. If anything, they looked like they had been waiting for it. This changed Alex’s plan, but in a good way.

“Um…X-23?” whimpered one of the girls.

“Get their guns. Stay down. I’ll take care of this,” she said with a menacing grunt.

Despite being plenty scared, the undersized teens did as she asked. Two of the girls and one of the boys quickly took the weapons from the two wounded men, who were still conscious. They remained close, still nervous and anxious. They knew this fight wasn’t over, but it wasn’t nearly as dire as before.

The girl the others called X-23, which sounded more like a designation than a name, set her sights on one of the thugs, who had just loaded a new clip into his sub-machine gun and pointed it at her. His hand was shaking while Laura prepared to strike.

“Stay back!” the man yelled. “If you think I’ll let one of Zebra Daddy’s little whores…”

He didn’t get to finish. X-23 wouldn’t let him.

“I belong to _nobody_! Hrrraahhhhh!” she roared.

The thug managed to get off a few rounds. Alex swore a few even hit her, but it didn’t even slow her down. She attacked the thug head on, using her claws to slice right through the sub-machine gun and stab him right in the torso. Just as before, she stabbed him in a way that effectively froze him where he stood, taking him out of the fight and probably worse.

As the hapless thug let out a pained grunt that was muted by the blood filling his lungs, his only remaining associate tried to rush to his aid. He had tumbled to the ground, his sub-machine gun jamming in the process. When he saw what happened to his cohort, he didn’t waste time trying to unjam it. Instead, he took out the special taser he had down the teens earlier and pointed it right at X-23.

Alex saw this and acted. He took a major risk with this plan of his and it paid off in ways he never expected. He wasn’t going to risk anything else in ending this fight.

“I don’t think so!” said Alex intently.

Finally emerging from his cover, Alex fired off another energy blast. This one hit the thug with enough force to knock the taser out of his hand and render him severely concussed. Considering he didn’t incur any nasty stab wounds like his buddies, he got off lucky.

With the last of the thugs downed, Alex emerged from his cover and approached the bewildered teens. However, the girl they called X-23 wasn’t done fighting.

“You!” she barked, upon withdrawing her blood-soaked claws from the thug.

Not hearing much gratitude in her voice, Alex stopped halfway and put his hands up. He might have been assuming too much with this girl.

“Whoa there! Take it easy. I’m here to help,” he said carefully.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she scoffed.

Giving the wounded thug another shove, she turned towards the other trafficked teens and nodded. They seemed to understand her wishes, moving back a few steps while holding onto the weapons they took from the thugs. It revealed that this girl had a plan of her own and he hadn’t been part of it.

As she approached, Alex got a closer look at this girl they called X-23. She did not look friendly, even if she did look good in that attire she wore. She was much more fit than the other teens, bearing muscle tone and curves that seemed overly athletic for a teenage girl. He tried not to admire her too much, especially with blood still dripping from her claws. He just kept his hands up while she scrutinized him closely.

“Who the hell are you?” said X-23, still very apprehensive about his presence.

“Alex Summers,” he replied. “I’m part of the neighborhood watch here in District X.”

“I didn’t ask for your job title. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“You mean aside from busting up a human trafficking deal? Not much really,” said Alex with a slight grin.

X-23 didn’t take kindly to a sense of humor. She gave him an angry snarl and pointed her claws right at his throat, reminding Alex that humor wasn’t one of his strengths.

“I had this under control. I was ready to take them out as soon as they got us inside,” she said angrily. “You just put every one of these kids at risk!”

“I’m sorry, but how was I supposed to know?” said Alex more defensively. “Am I supposed to just _assume_ someone has a plan when I see shit like this?”

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll assume a lot _less_ moving forward,” said X-23. “I swear if you’re one of Zebra Daddy’s agents looking to get the jump on me…”

“I’m _not_ ,” said Alex before she could finish, pushing her claws out of the way in the process. “Look, I don’t know what you think I am miss…whatever your name is. But I just helped you take these guys down and nobody got hurt.”

“And you expect me to trust you after that?” she scoffed, her claws still pointed at him, ready to strike.

“If you’re as tough as you fight, you wouldn’t need to trust me,” he quipped. “You’d also know that I’d have too much to lose if my plan was to trick you. Besides, I took a _big_ risk by making myself a target for those guys. You think I’d take a bigger risk by expecting to gain your trust?”

X-23 remained very suspicious and very inclined to gut him where he stood. Alex was taking a big enough risk keeping his hands up, making himself vulnerable to someone who just stabbed two armed thugs more than twice her size. This was not someone he wanted to piss off, let alone fight.

The air remained tense for a moment. X-23 sniffed the air around him. Alex found that strange, but didn’t comment. He had taken enough risks for one night. He could only hope that this girl understood the value of not fighting unnecessary battles. With a dozen scared teens still looking on, she had every incentive not to.

“You don’t smell like Zebra Daddy. You’re definitely too foolish to stand this close to me,” said X-23.

“That’s a good thing, right?” said Alex with another half-grin, hoping to ease the mood.

“Only in the sense that I don’t have to stab you,” she said, finally lowering her claws.

“That’s good in my book,” he shrugged. “Does that mean you’ll let me help? I know some people in District X who are sympathetic to trafficking victims.”

“We don’t need your help,” scoffed X-23.

Alex prepared to respond, not expecting _this_ much hostility from a teenage girl who clearly wanted to help these trafficked teens. But before he could even try to convince her, a familiar voice interrupted.

“Actually, little whore…you do,” said Pretty Boy.

With reflexes that would’ve impressed any experienced fighter, X-23 turned around and launched another attack. This time, she didn’t get far. Pretty Boy was ready for her, having swiped one of the tasers from the thugs and firing it as soon as she turned around. Almost immediately, she let out a pained roar as punishing shocks surged through her body.

“Aaagghhhh!” she cried out.

“X-23!” exclaimed one of the teenage girls.

A few of the anxious teens pointed the weapons they took from the thugs towards Pretty Boy. He responded by removing his trench coat, revealing that those weapons would do them little good.

The coat, it seemed, had been hiding Pretty Boy’s true form. Most of his body wasn’t flesh and blood, at least on the outside. Instead, they saw a body covered in dark metal, complete with wrist-mounted weapons. It didn’t look like the kind of body that bullets did much damage to. It also explained why Alex’s blast, which had been powerful enough to knock down a guy twice Pretty Boy’s size, had only stunned him.

This changed the fight yet again and just as before, the anxious teenagers who had been unwittingly trafficked were the most vulnerable.

“Put them down,” he said sternly. “You’ll only make it worse for everyone. And believe me, you don’t want that.”

His voice inspired in them so much fear that they immediately dropped the tasers and sub-machine guns. This still didn’t stop Pretty Boy from hitting X-23 with more shocks. She continued to writhe and roar in pain, her cries causing many of the teens to gasp in horror. They clearly relied on her and only her to protect them. Seeing her fall made many of them cower in fear once again.

“Please…let us go. We just want to go home!” cried one of the boys.

“Your home is wherever I say it is. Understand?” said Pretty Boy.

Alex, being the only one left in a position to fight, heard enough. Charging his fists with energy again, he prepared to attack.

“Hey Pretty Boy! Understand this!” yelled Alex.

He unleashed a punishing blast, this time channeling much more energy into it than before. It lit up the loading area like a flash of lightening, packing enough firepower to turn an ordinary man’s inner organs into pudding. But Pretty Boy proved once again that he was no ordinary man.

This time, Alex didn’t land a direct hit. Pretty Boy managed to evade most of the blast, which ended up striking the remnants of a pile of steel beams. He took only a fraction of the attack, which did little more than dent his cybernetic skin. Then, before Alex could channel energy for another blast, he countered with an attack of his own.

His wrist, revealing itself to be less fleshy than it appeared, peeled back to reveal a cannon-like opening. From this opening, a single wire shot out and wrapped itself around Alex’s neck. Almost immediately, Alex began choking on it.

“Ack!” he gasped.

“I’m not sure if you have a healing factor, but I don’t want to assume,” said Pretty Boy snidely.

Alex tried to get off another shot. He ended up firing wildly into the air, forcing Pretty Boy to yank on the wire to force him to the ground. The cybernetic thug once again shook off the effects of the blast, his body still barely dented by the attack. It left both him and X-23 in a very vulnerable position.

As Alex gasped for air, he looked over towards X-23. He could see her skin actually burning from the shocks, smoking with the sickening smell of charred flesh. He could also see that she was still fighting, snarling and growling angrily. It was a different level of toughness that Alex had never seen in a teenage girl or an adult for that matter. But it still wasn’t enough.

With his air running out fast, Alex tried to get up, but only earned himself a hard kick to the chest when Pretty Boy arrived. Now flat on his back, he watched as he placed his foot on X-23’s neck, the wires from the taser still locked in her body. Her angry roars became muted as her flesh burned, putting her in too much pain to fight back. It left Pretty Boy feeling pretty good about himself. With a sadistic grin, he focused his attention on Alex.

“A part of me wants to torture you a bit,” said Pretty Boy. “I’m not _entirely_ convinced that you’re just some glorified security guard for this ghetto of freaks. You might be working for one of Zebra Daddy’s rivals. You might be working for one of our rivals. You might even be partners with the little whore here and your little conversation was just for show.”

He pressed his boot down harder on X-23’s neck, silencing her even more as her flesh burned. Alex, still trying to loosen the wire around his neck, fought harder to break free. He might have taken this as a telling hint, but it didn’t seem to bother him either way.

“Fuck…you!” choked Alex, almost out of air.

“Well like I said, I’m not _entirely_ convinced,” he joked. “Since I’ve neither the time nor patience for torture, I think I’ll just kill you both. It’s not like anyone will care about a couple of dead punk teenagers.”

Alex felt the wire around his neck tighten. He also felt his head spinning. He was about to pass out and the last thing he would see was Pretty Boy’s sadistic grin. He couldn’t let _this_ be his final fight. He still had an older brother to show up.

Just as Alex began to black out, something happened that wiped that grin off Pretty Boy’s face almost instantly. He didn’t see it, but Alex saw it for a split second. X-23, who had been writing under Pretty Boy’s boot, didn’t notice another claw pop out through her foot. Then, showing uncanny flexibility and agility, she kicked upwards and drove the claw right into Pretty Boy’s lower back. She definitely hit something critical because it put the cybernetic thug in a world of pain.

“Ack!” Pretty Boy gasped. “You little…”

“Hnn…fuck you!” sneered X-23, mirroring Alex’s exact words.

Sparks flew and Pretty Boy stumbled backwards. The wire around Alex’s neck loosened in the process, allowing him to take in a much-needed gasp of air. Not willing to waste another breath on this guy, Alex went straight for a follow-up blow.

Tapping a fresh round of energy into his right hand, Alex unleashed a concentrated shot that struck Pretty Boy right in the chest. This time, he couldn’t evade it. Once again, he was sent flying back towards the building. It severed the wire from his arm and caused him to drop the tasers as well.

Still coughing as he got his lungs working again, Alex immediately rushed to X-23’s aid, pulling out the wires and throwing the tasers aside. It finally ended the punishing shocks that had put her in so much pain. However, the pain didn’t keep her down for long.

“Are you…” began Alex.

“I’m fine!” said X-23 in a gruff tone, not even accepting his help as she returned to her feet.

“You smell like burnt chicken. I _really_ think you should…”

“No!” she exclaimed. “You think…that’ll stop him? I have…to end this. Have to…save them.”

Her toughness once again impressed Alex. He didn’t think anyone would be standing after punishment like this. Her skin was burned so badly in some places that he could see bits of bone. But she would not be stopped. This was her fight. She wanted to end it. Alex could see it in her eyes.

As X-23 struggled through the pain, Pretty Boy emerged from within the building. He didn’t look to be in nearly as much pain as either of them. He was still standing, his body only mildly damaged from the blast. Except now he looked much more pissed than before.

“You know what? I’ve changed my mind!” he said angrily. “I think I _will_ torture you! I’ll even make your fellow _whores_ watch! I’ll make sure they…”

His words were cut off again. This time, however, it was for a very different reason that neither Alex nor X-23 realized at first. Pretty Boy’s body started jerking around erratically. Sparks began flying, mostly around his torso and back. His face began contorting in these strange, pained expressions. Even the scared teenagers watching seem confused.

“Um…what’s happening?” one of them asked nervously.

“I…don’t know,” said X-23, her claws still drawn.

Then, Pretty Boy looked up and realized it. Alex and X-23 realized it as well. In his pissed off state of mind, he didn’t notice that the sprinkler system in the building was still going off. Water had been pouring from the spigots in the ceiling since this fight began. That might not have affected him before, but the hole in his back that X-23 made with her foot claw changed it.

Now, with water seeping into his cybernetic spine, his biological and mechanical systems were going haywire. No matter how much he wanted to torture them, he had little chance of hurting anyone at this point.

“No! Nooo!” exclaimed Pretty Boy. “Circuits failing-bzzt-skin burning-bzzt-cannot…activate my…ahhhhhh!”

It all ended pretty ingloriously for the menacing cyborg. There was no big explosion or bloody mess. After a few more large sparks, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limply to the ground.

The expression on his face now frozen, Alex and X-23 carefully approached. X-23 was still ready to attack the second he twitched. But once they got close enough, it became clear that this fight was over.

“Is he dead? Or just in sleep mode?” wondered Alex.

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” said X-23. “I should still cut him up into pieces just to make sure!”

“You sure you want to do that?” asked Alex, putting his arm out in front to stop her.

“Yes. I’m sure,” she said without hesitation. “Quit looking at me like I’m too hurt to finish the job.”

“Wait, let me rephrase that,” said Alex, assuming this girl could take him down, even in her wounded state. “Do you really want to do that in front of _them_?”

Alex gestured over towards the group of scared teenagers that had been X-23’s primary concern from the beginning. They were all still nervous, weak, and traumatized. Some still had their hands over their ears, not knowing that it was over. None of them wanted to be part of this fight. They had been victims destined for more abuse. They had suffered enough.

Seeing these teens and their traumatized state finally tempered X-23’s anger. She withdrew her claws, took a deep breath, and fell to one knee. The pain from all the burns she suffered earlier came rushing back to her. Alex caught her, giving her something to lean on as she healed. She might not have looked quite as traumatized, but she was every bit as overwhelmed.

“Damn you,” she said solemnly.

“Hey, I just knew something was going down tonight. I didn’t know it would be this bad,” said Alex.

“Not you. _Him_ ,” she said, gesturing towards Pretty Boy’s lifeless body. “He and Zebra Daddy – they did things. _Terrible_ things that – make me so angry – make me want to kill them.”

“I believe you. I don’t blame you. I don’t even judge you.”

“So then what the hell do you want?”

“Right now? I’d like to help,” offered Alex. “You did what you had to do. It didn’t happen as planned, but you still won the fight. Leave it at that. Don’t keep fighting when you don’t have to.”

She was still simmering and not from the burns on her flesh either. Alex could still feel a lot of explosive rage just boiling up within her. He had never felt such rage in anyone, let alone a teenage girl. Something had clearly happened to her – something even worse than what happened to the other teenagers. He had been on the wrong end of plenty of hardships, but never like this.

Whatever was driving this girl’s rage, neither of them had the energy to confront it. They still had more pressing issues. They had a dozen traumatized teenagers and a handful of wounded/dead bodies. Even tough, traumatized souls needed help at some point.

“Fine. You can help,” said X-23. “Just let me kick him a couple of times before you do.”

“I won’t stop you,” said Alex with a grin. “Just let me make a few calls. The people I know are good at making the best out of a bad situation.”

* * *

**Later**

True to his word, Alex helped X-23 and the group of trafficked teens as only District X could. While X-23 spat on Pretty Boy’s lifeless body, he called Tessa and within seconds, she put that supercomputer brain of hers to work. As soon as she heard a Reaver was involved, she coordinated with Multiple and officials from the city to turn what could’ve been a horrific crime into overdue justice.

Within minutes of making the call, a squad of Multiple clones arrived at the scene carrying blankets, clean clothes, and medical supplies. Alex convinced the anxious teenagers that Multiple was a friend and after passing a sniff test by X-23, they listened.

Once they each wrapped themselves in blankets, they followed Multiple around the building to the street. Less than a half-hour later, police cruisers and officials from social services showed up. Knowing Tessa, she probably made sure every one of them was friendly with mutants and District X. This might be one instance where such precautions weren’t necessary. As soon as the teenagers started talking to the authorities, they finally allowed themselves to smile. They finally believed that their ordeal was over.

It was a nice, exceedingly rare moment where human officials and District X worked together to accomplish something good. The kind of good that came with rescuing a dozen teenagers from a human trafficking ring was something everyone could appreciated, so much so that even a few news crews showed up to cover the story. It would give District X some much-needed good press.

The only one who didn’t participated in the moment was X-23. After convincing the teenagers to go with the authorities, she said her goodbyes. Many didn’t want her to go. Many still wanted her to protect them. She said, in no uncertain terms, that she couldn’t. They were better off staying away from her. Alex, who helped Multiple deliver the thugs to the police, remained curious about her. However, he didn’t ask for details.

She still lingered from a distance, making sure every trafficked teen was transported away. Alex eventually caught up with her near a stoop across the street. By now, she had completely healed from her wounds, but she still looked distant.

“Looks like you’ve healed miraculously well,” said Alex. “You sure you don’t need any medical attention?”

“I’m sure,” she said flatly.

“Okay. Just thought I’d offer one last time. Can you blame me though? You forget the smell of burning flesh _that_ quickly,” he said jokingly.

She didn’t crack a smile. Alex, not known for his sense of humor, rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and sat down next to her. There were still a lot things he wanted to know about her. However, he stopped short of asking her. He got the feeling she didn’t want to talk about it.

But if the claws and her miraculous healing ability were any indication, she was definitely a mutant. Last he checked, District X was in the business of helping mutants.

“So what’s next for you?” he asked in a more serious tone. “I don’t think I even got your name.”

“Yes you did. It’s X-23,” she replied.

“Yeah, I heard that, but I figured that wasn’t your name. I’m guessing it was a code or some nickname or…”

X-23 shot him an angry glare, which kept him from speculating any further.

“Okay. X-23 it is,” said Alex, failing once again to lighten the mood.

“Doesn’t matter what you call me. I’m not staying,” she said. “That is what you were about to offer me, wasn’t it? A place here in this District X, as you call it?”

“Well it’s more of an open invitation really. I figured you were a mutant. Between those claws and healing from first degree burns in under a 15 minutes, I’m guessing we’re in a similar boat in that respect.”

“And that’s the end of our similarities,” said X-23. “In case you haven’t figured it out, I am a prostitute. I wasn’t just blending in with those other teens.”

“Yeah, I uh…didn’t want to assume too much there,” said Alex, feeling a bit awkward once again.

“The differences only get larger. Besides being a mutant, we have _nothing_ in common. I’m a prostitute by trade, a killer by birth, and so much more that I don’t even have the words for it. Just assume that you _don’t_ want to have much in common with me. If you did, you’d know why I can’t stay.”

The way she described it, her situation was pretty grim. Being a teenage prostitute was hard enough. Being a mutant on top of that added even more challenges. Alex couldn’t begin to imagine what led this girl on this path and he was convinced that he didn’t want to know.

“I do believe you,” said Alex, “but before you make any rash decisions…”

“It’s not rash. It’s how it has to be,” said X-23, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Now Alex felt less awkward, but he also felt disappointed. This girl was tough. She was a fighter who went out of her way to help a group of human trafficking victims. This told Alex enough to convince him that this girl had a good, albeit jaded soul. That and she did look good in a mini-skirt. There was no getting around that either.

At the same time, it also convinced him not to push her. He remembered how much he hated it when Scott did that to him. He wasn’t about to put this girl through that. He understood better than most that some people just needed to help themselves.

“Okay. I understand,” he told her. “You don’t need to tell me anything else.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I guess I should also thank you for helping. I didn’t exactly have a plan for _after_ I took down Zebra Daddy’s thugs.”

“Guess that makes this a lucky accident,” said Alex with a shrug. “I don’t get too many of those so I’ll take it.”

“Same here,” said X-23. “I doubt I could’ve helped those trafficked kids as well as you did.”

“It turned out as well as it could have for them,” said Alex, “but I’m guessing you’re not done with this Zebra Daddy guy. I bet you’ve got a plan for him too – one you probably don’t want any help with, even if I offered.”

X-23 scoffed lightly, giving him the closest he would probably get to a smile. He knew the signs of a larger fight and he knew the signs of someone wanting to see it through. Whoever Zebra Daddy was, he was really in for it. Alex almost felt sorry for him – almost, being the keyword.

Having said what needed to be said, Alex stayed silent as the final police car drove away. There was nothing left for X-23 to do here. She could continue her fight and he could continue his.

“Thanks again…this time understanding. I…don’t get to say that to a lot of people,” said X-23.

“You’re welcome,” said Alex with a friendly grin. “Just know that if you ever need a semi-safe place to crash, District X is an option.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” said X-23, “but before I go, there’s one last thing I need to do.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” asked Alex curiously.

Then, in a move that surprised Alex almost as hard as any attack, the girl he only knew as X-23 grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him in close with surprising strength, and crashed her lips onto his in a powerful kiss. His eyes widened with shock. He literally froze in place, hesitant to do anything that might incur the anger of this girl that had already stabbed multiple thugs tonight.

His hesitation turned into something else completely as the taste of her lips sank in. For once, all the defenses Alex Summers put up to protect himself from an unforgiving world faltered. From there, instincts and hormones took over and he began kissing back.

It was not a romantic kiss. It wasn’t even very affectionate. It was hard, direct, and overt – sending a clear, unambiguous signal of what X-23 wanted. It wasn’t long before Alex shared that desire as well. When their lips parted, she continued clinging to his shoulders while gazing at him with a distinct, almost predatory look.

“Um…X?” he began.

“Don’t ask questions. It’s exactly what you think it is,” she said.

“We’re going to fuck. No charge. No strings. Nothing…just fucking.”

“Uh…okay?” said Alex, still dumfounded.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not doing it to thank you. I’m doing it for _me_. I just killed several men. I’ll probably kill many more. I want – no, I need to feel something different – something other than the killer instinct inside me.”

She sounded desperate. It actually made Alex nervous, but not enough to ignore his growing desires. Given the grip she had on him, he wasn’t sure he could escape them if he wanted to.

This girl had so many issues – more than he could hope to process. But he could see on some levels why she needed this. After what she went through and what she just did, she needed something to balance out these feelings. This might be as good as any.

“Well…I do have a dorm room a few blocks down,” said Alex, his desires overriding any lingering concerns.

“That’ll do,” said X-23. “Take me there _right now_.”

* * *

**Alex’s Dormitory**

The walk back to the building Alex just moved into was a blur. X-23 actually hurried him along, wanting to get somewhere private so they could do what they needed to do. There was a desperation of sorts within her, but Alex didn’t dare scrutinize it more than he had to. They were going to fuck. That’s what she called it. That’s what she wanted. That’s what they were going to do. It was as simple as that.

As soon as they reached the dormitory, X-23 practically pushed him inside and slammed the door shut behind him. She still had that predatory look in her eyes. It was hardly romantic. There was only lust – a raw, primal form of lust that Alex had never seen in a girl, but one he couldn’t help but find appealing.

“Take your pants off,” she told him.

“Um…okay,” said Alex, trying not to sound too awkward.

He remained as coordinated as any teenage boy could as he undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. He then pushed them down his legs, along with his briefs, and stepped out of his shoes and socks in the process.

As Alex got undressed, X-23 did the same. With far less awkwardness, she took off her black jacket and slid her halter top off over her head, revealing a pair of perky breasts that were perfectly proportional to her athletic frame. Alex couldn’t help but admire her exposed upper body, but she barely noticed his gaze. Just like the fight against Pretty Boy, she remained intently focused on the task before her.

“Your shirt,” said X-23.

“What? Oh yeah, my shirt. What about it?” stammered Alex.

“Take it off,” she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Right,” he said, sensing he was past the point of hiding his awkwardness.

X-23 didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness though. She just continued stripping. After tossing her shirt aside, she casually unzipped the back of her miniskirt and pushed it down her legs, stepping out of her stiletto boots in the process. Alex tried to keep up, fumbling with his shirt somewhat as he pulled it up off over his head. X-23 ended up helping him, practically yanking it off and throwing it across the room.

It was official now. He was standing naked with a girl. Every ounce of his adolescent hormones were in overdrive. Again, he found himself admiring X-23’s naked body. She was so athletic and toned, a true testament to the skill and agility she demonstrated in a fight. His eyes ran up and down her exposed form, paying close attention to her hips and inner thighs. But just as before, she didn’t give him much time to admire her.

“The bed,” said X-23 firmly.

This time, she didn’t wait for an awkward response. She just grabbed his arm, led him over to his bed, and pulled back the sheets. She then led him onto the bed, pulling him down so that he was lying on his side next to her. At some point in the process, Alex’s arms slipped around her waist and his naked flesh made contact with hers.

His brain still struggled to keep up. He was lying in bed with a naked girl – a girl he just watched take down four armed thugs twice her size. It was a thought Alex struggled to process, but some parts of his body processed it more than others. Feeling her naked skin and being this close to her, he felt his penis start to harden, reflecting a growing arousal.

He couldn’t tell if X-23 shared that arousal. There was still this flat, focused intensity in her eyes. Maybe there was some lust in her gaze, but if there was anything at all, she hid it well. She certainly didn’t hide her impatience though. While Alex continued to process this moment, she grabbed his wrists and gave him another one of her determined looks.

“Here…touch me,” she said. “Make me wet.”

“Sure. I can do that,” said Alex with a semi-confident grin.

“You can and you will,” said X-23 in an almost-threatening tone.

As if she were teaching a pet, X-23 guided one hand to her breasts and the other to her pussy. With her strong grip, she had him cup her left breast firmly, making sure he pinched her nipple with his thumb and index finger. With the other hand, she directed his fingers up and down the outer folds of her vagina, making sure he gave extra attention to her clitoris. Alex, knowing better than most that it wasn’t wise to argue with this girl, went along with it.

This girl definitely knew what she was doing. She had definitely done this before. Her admission to being a prostitute made that less surprising, but the efficacy of her efforts surprised Alex. He saw a reaction in her almost immediately. X-23 closed her eyes and let out deep, distinctly primal moans. His touch, despite it being entirely guided by her own whims, was getting her aroused. Even if it was somewhat mechanical, Alex couldn’t help but admire it.

“Does that feel good? Am I doing it right?” asked Alex with a curt grin.

“Shut up. Just keep touching me,” said X-23 through her moans.

He almost laughed at her direct instructions. Having only had a handful of sexual experiences, Alex wished most girls were this honest and overt. Her growing arousal and primal moans added to his arousal as well, leading him to make a bold request.

“Can I…kiss you? Or would that be too much?” he asked her somewhat nervously.

“Sure. If you want,” she replied flatly. “Just…don’t expect much in return.”

“X-23 – if that’s what you _really_ call yourself – you’ve already exceeded my expectations.”

Any lingering awkwardness Alex still felt finally melted away in the face of his lust. Following this lust, he kissed around X-23’s neck and face, tasting her feminine scent. She was still sweaty and dirty from the fight, but he didn’t care. That only made her more attractive in his eyes. A girl who could fight and was willing to dirty herself – it was sexy in so many ways.

Eventually, Alex didn’t need X-23’s guidance in arousing her. She took her hands off his wrist, trusting him to fondle her breasts and pussy as she had shown him. He could feel the growing heat between her legs. Her clitoris swelled and feminine fluids engorged her outer folds. This growing arousal led her to explore his body as well, fondling his growing manhood with one hand while raking her nails over his chest with the other. She was a little rough with her touching, but Alex didn’t mind. If anything, it got him fully aroused even sooner.

He would’ve preferred to continue with this mode of foreplay, exploring X-23’s naked body while she explored his. However, she never lost her focus despite her arousal. As soon as her pussy was sufficiently wet, she abruptly pulled away from him and grasped his face.

“I’m ready,” said X-23 intently.

With lust in both her eyes and words, she shifted her body so that she was on her hands and knees. Alex, his brain still struggling to keep up, could only watch.

“Now get behind me,” she said.

His body didn’t wait for his brain’s input. Following the most basic of instincts, he rose up from the bed and positioned himself behind her so that he was propped on his knees with his pelvis now aligned with her hips. His hands quickly found their way to her butt while the tip of his penis made contact with her outer folds. As much as Alex wanted to process this moment, X-23 wouldn’t have it.

“Now _fuck_ me,” she said the moment he was in position.

“If that’s what you need…”

He officially stopped trying to rationalize this girl or why she needed this. Once again following her overt commands in conjunction with his burning lust, Alex grasped her butt firmly and thrust his hips forward, driving his dick into her wet folds.

The penetration that followed was surprisingly smooth. X-23’s folds eagerly stretched to accommodate his rigid length, surrounding his manly flesh with her tight, womanly heat. It felt so good, evoking from Alex a blissful gasp. X-23 moaned as well, but still made it very clear that she wanted more.

“Oohhh fuck! You’re so…so tight!” grunted Alex.

“Yes… _that’s_ what I want. That’s…what I _need_!” moaned X-23.

Following their respective pleasures, Alex and X-23’s body rocked in accord with their lustful movements. Alex worked his hips back and forth, pumping his manhood within the tight folds of her pussy. X-23 clenched the sheets of his bed, bucking her hips each time he thrust into her and letting out more primal grunts. More pleasure followed, adding more fuel to the feeling and a growing need to seize this feeling.

The rhythm was slow and thorough at first. Alex, his sexual inexperience once again showing, focused on slow, thorough thrusts. He sought to feel the full extent of X-23’s pussy as he pumped his cock into her. Such thorough thrusting helped stimulate X-23’s deepest depths, which led to even more primal grunting. His movements became chaotic at times, but he never lost focus. X-23 wouldn’t let him.

“Just like that! Just like that! Keep…fucking me…just like that!” grunted X-23.

He continued to follow her stern, overt commands. His fingers dug harder into her toned butt as he kept thrusting his hips back and forth, pumping his cock into her vagina. Their naked bodies kept rocking and so did the bed. Alex’s blissful moans mixed with X-23’s primal grunts, creating an ambience of raw lust. There was no romance, no love, and no deeper affection. They were just two teenagers fucking on a bed, fulfilling a need.

The culmination of that need reached Alex faster than he expected. Despite his slow, focused paced, he soon felt the burning need to climax. He wanted his release so bad. He had no idea if X-23 was close. He didn’t dare assume anything with this girl. He only knew what his body was telling him.

It soon got to the point his dick ached for more pleasure. He tried to slow down to steady himself, but X-23 just bucked her hips harder, driving her but back against Alex’s pelvis.

“Don’t stop! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me!” she ordered.

“I…I can’t! Your pussy…so tight!” grunted Alex with increasing strain. “I’m going to…going to…ohhhh fuck!”

It happened before he had a chance to hold back. His body, and the most basic biology that that drove it, gave in. With X-23 still driving her hips back against his pelvis, Alex climaxed.

At that moment, X-23’s commands were no longer enough. His body went rigid and he threw his head back as the white hot sensations shot through him. All he could do was cling to her butt and hold on for dear life as his manhood throbbed inside her pussy, releasing a significant load of his fluid into her depths. His mind went blank as pleasure surged through him, straining his ability to breathe and balance himself. It was ecstasy at its most raw, but even with this of ecstasy, Alex sensed that X-23 wasn’t satisfied.

It took a moment for his thoughts to become coherent again. Alex almost dreaded the response of the teenage girl who had been so eager to fight. When he finally settled, X-23 was no longer moving her hips. He then felt her pull away, withdrawing his dick from her pussy in the process, and turned around to face him. She didn’t seem angry, but she still looked very impatient.

“You’ve done this before, but clearly not enough,” said X-23.

“I…I’m sorry,” said Alex. “It was…too fast…to tight.”

“You came inside me,” she added.

“I…didn’t have time to…pull out. I…I’m sorry.”

“Quit saying you’re sorry. It’s not a big deal. I’m on birth control,” said X-23. “I just don’t want you to think we’re done.”

“I uh…wasn’t assuming,” he replied. “I just…might need a minute.”

“No you won’t. This is an easy fix,” she said confidently. “Lie down on your back.”

Too drained to resist and too dazed to argue, Alex did what she said. Once on his back, X-23 crawled on top of him, still bearing the look of a predatory animal in heat. She then shot him an ominous glance that let him know this wasn’t over, no matter what his body told him.

Her ominous glance never diverted from him as she hungrily slithered down his upper body, kissing and tasting his manly flesh like an animal preparing to gorge on its favorite treat. Alex was still breathless from his orgasm. But X-23 didn’t wait for him to recover. As soon as her lips reached his pelvis, she grasped the base of his cock with one hand and started licking the tip with her tongue.

“Ohhh fuck!” moaned Alex, his penis still fairly sensitive.

“Relax. I know what I’m doing,” she said flatly.

He trusted her words. Given the grip she now had on him, he didn’t really have much of a choice. Alex watched with labored breaths as X-23 parted her dark hair behind her ears and began sucking his cock, once again giving the distinct impression she had done this many times before. It helped assure him that she really did know what she was doing, but that didn’t make it any less strenuous on his body.

Alex ended up clutching the sheets with one hand while placing his hand atop X-23’s head with the other. He let out more gasps and moans as she suckled and slurped along the length of his dick. The strain soon gave way to more pleasure. She really did know how to do this – that or she just understood the human body better than most teenagers.

She wasn’t too hard, but she was pretty thorough, stroking the base of his shaft hard while slithering her tongue around every contour of his manhood. With each bob of her head, she added extra pressure to his sensitive manhood, drawing blood back into it. Alex could already feel his cock starting to stiffen again. His body almost fought him at times, but X-23 fought harder.

“Relax,” she said to him after giving his dick a good, long lick. “You’re a teenage boy who’s in great shape. You can handle this better than most.”

“Um…thanks?” said Alex through his labored breaths.

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

Had she not resumed sucking his dick, Alex might have laughed. Instead, he took a few deep breaths, relaxed a bit, and let his body and adolescent hormones do the rest.

It took a while – probably longer than X-23 would’ve preferred – but eventually, his dick became erect again. It was still somewhat sensitive, but it could get the job done. It challenged some of Alex’s assumptions about his own male biology, but he certainly didn’t mind. This girl still needed this and if he was the only one who could give it to her right now, so be it.

“There. You’re hard again,” said X-23 after giving his member one last stroke.

“I’m impressed,” said Alex with another grin.

“Praise yourself later. I’m going to ride you now. I’m going to ride your dick nice and hard until I get what I need.”

“Do what you have to do. I’ll make sure you get it.”

This time, there was no hesitation or awkwardness in his voice. He even gave X-23 a confident grin to assure her that he intended to stay true to his word. He swore she actually grinned at him, albeit slightly. It still sent the message he hoped to convey – one that X-23 definitely appreciated, even if she didn’t show it.

Without another word, X-23 got back on top of him and mounted him, still very much in heat. With both feet now planted firmly at his sides, she aligned the outer folds of her pussy with the tip of his dick. Once in position, she slammed her hips down against his, driving his dick back up inside her. From there, their naked bodies started rocking again, this time with more fervor than before.

“Mmm…yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck…me…hard!” said X-23, her primal lust taking over once more.

“That’s it, X-23. Fuck me…as hard as you need,” said Alex.

Her hips bounced up and down as the folds of her pussy slithered along the length of his cock. She wasn’t careful or thorough like Alex had been. Her movements were rapid and fervent, an unabated outburst of raw lust. Her eyes now closed, she focused on only one goal – to achieve the feeling she so desperately needed.

Alex just laid back and watched, admiring the primal yet erotic sight before him. The hot, wet feeling of her pussy around his dick almost became secondary. Her body rocked with such fervor, her breasts bouncing with each motion. His hands eventually worked their way up her body and grasped them as they bounced, giving them a firm squeeze like the one she had him give her earlier. Sensing this, she placed both her hands atop his and urged him to squeeze even harder this time, evoking more primal moans. Alex eagerly obliged her, still determined to fulfill this girl’s needs.

While he worked her breasts, X-23 slipped one hand down between her legs and massaged her clitoris. She rubbed it hard and fast, pushing herself closer and closer to the feeling she sought. Alex could tell she was close.

Her movements became more desperate. The expression on her face became more determined. He could feel the inner muscles of her vagina tense, adding to his own pleasure. However, he had already experienced his share of the ecstasy. This time, it was her turn.

“Hrrr! Getting…close!” grunted X-23. “Getting…so close! Want this…need this…so much!”

“Go on. Do what you need to do,” Alex told her.

She slammed her hips down harder and faster, making the final desperate push towards her peak. The bed rocked harder, along with her increasingly sweaty body. Then, when she reached that special threshold, X-23’s determined expression finally morphed into something else entirely. For Alex, it was a sight to behold.

“Ohhhh here it comes!” she exclaimed.

Finally, it happened. At last, X-23 achieved orgasm. She finally seized the feeling she so desperately needed.

Her fervent body movements finally ceased. Basic instinct and reflexes took over. She grasped onto Alex’s torso, her nails digging into his skin as the breadth of this feeling washed over her. She then closed her eyes, threw her head back, and let out a primal howl of ecstasy the likes of which Alex had never heard in a girl.

It was an amazing sight coupled with equally amazing sounds. Alex felt her inner muscles contract around his dick, throbbing hard as waves of pleasure shot up through her body. Her entire torso arched in accord with each surge, mixing with grunts and moans that reflected the intensity of the sensations. His hands never left her breasts. He even found himself giving them a firm squeeze, just as she had shown him, to supplement each feeling. It helped add to her ecstasy. She might not have expected it, but she definitely embraced it.

X-23 lingered in this state of euphoria for as long as she could. Alex listened to her deep, primal moans every step of the way, letting her savor every moment. When it finally passed, her durable body finally gave out and she collapsed on top of him. She ended up lying her head on her chest, panting heavily as she processed the feeling.

“Just…give me a moment,” she said through breathless moans.

“Take all the time you need,” said Alex.

He couldn’t help but smile as he felt X-23’s naked body rest atop his. He snaked his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her hips. He carefully withdrew his penis from her vagina as well, allowing the excess mix of male and female fluids to spill out. She didn’t say anything and Alex didn’t dare say anything either. He didn’t get the sense that this girl was into pillow talk. She just wanted to soak in this moment and so did he.

Together, he and X-23 just lay in bed, their sweaty bodies enmeshed in a sensual embrace. There may not have been much affection, but there were plenty of powerful feelings. Alex, despite not knowing much about this girl, was convinced that those feelings were right. Having made so many wrong decisions inspired by misguided feelings, this was refreshing. X-23 said she needed this, but he ended up needing it just as much.

“There. We’re done,” said X-23, finally breaking the silence.

“Are you sure?” asked Alex, if only to linger in this feeling a bit longer.

“I’m sure,” she said.

With no explanation beyond these blunt words, X-23 rose up off Alex and slipped off the bed. She offered no affectionate gestures – no deeper sentiment of any kind. This hadn’t been about emotion. This had only ever been about need and that’s what they got out of this.

It still didn’t stop Alex from admiring X-23 as she gathered her clothes and got dressed, making little eye contact with him in the process. However, he did notice her glancing towards him a couple times. She may not be big on showing emotion outside anger in a fight, but he sensed something deeper within this girl – something she wasn’t yet willing to share.

“So what’s next for you?” asked Alex.

“I can’t tell you and you don’t want to know,” she said upon putting her shirt back on.

“Then I won’t ask,” he said. “Just remember I meant what I said earlier. If ever you need somewhere safe to hang, District X will be there.”

“I’ll remember, but it won’t make much difference. Wherever I go, danger always finds me.”

“The way you handle yourself in a fight, I don’t doubt that,” said Alex with a half-grin, “but take it from someone who has done his share of running _and_ fighting. Eventually, you need to slow down – to find a place where you can make sense of all the crazy shit in the world. Because if you don’t find it, sometimes it finds you…and not in a good way.”

She cast him another glance. There was still a lot of anger and volatility in her eyes, a clear sign that this girl had issues that Alex couldn’t begin to understand. However, he saw some of that anger falter as she looked at him and it wasn’t just because he was still naked.

For the briefest of moments, X-23 cracked a smile. It wasn’t much, but it was the most Alex had seen from her thus far. It said more than she could possibly put into words at the moment. She might not be ready for those words and he might not be ready either. For one night, at least, they shared the right kinds of feelings for all the right reason.

“Thanks for giving me what I needed,” she said. “Despite your interference from earlier, this whole ordeal turned out…nice.”

“Yeah. It did,” said Alex.

“And if you ever see me again, try not to make too much of this night. What we did and why we did it…”

This time, Alex was the one to cut her off. Sensing too much conflict in her voice, he put his hand up to silence her.

“It’s okay. I understand. As far as I’m concerned, this night – whatever you want to make of it – it’s for us and us alone.”

She cracked another slight smile and nodded, conveying to him the last bit of understanding they needed. With that, no more words were necessary. Every need had been met. Not knowing if they would ever see each other again, X-23 left Alex’s room.

They could now lock this night away in their memories, not knowing fully what it meant to them, but appreciating its power. She still had her battles to fight. He had his. But for one night, they shared the same struggle. They helped each other in more ways than one. With lives of seemingly endless fighting, moments like this – moments where they could focus on fulfilling greater needs rather than mere survival – made them stronger for the battles to come.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
